


Hermione's Men

by moth2fic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art/drabble/prize, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4957435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moth2fic/pseuds/moth2fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione considers the men she has known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hermione's Men

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MistressKat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/gifts).



> At Broadstairs Bacchanalia 2015 we did a Harry Potter quiz - on the beach over a picnic, as you do. The results were close. The winner got a drabble in the fandom by each other member of the party. I chose to make mine a kind of art-drabble. So here it is, for Kat, who won the quiz.


End file.
